Trouble
by LyricalRhymeChild
Summary: TMNT\Predator Crossover. The turtles have to protect the city against the worst threat to date, the Predator (from the movie). No flamers (flames).


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, names, bands, or any other copyrighted stuff.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Trouble  
  
Chapter I: City At War  
  
Raphael stepped onto the basketball court. The cool night air shifted the position of his bandana's tails. He put his boom box down and took his coat off. "Let's roll." He said to a figure on the other side of the court. The figure removed a knife from a sheath on its right leg. Raph bent down and hit the power button on his boom box. The song "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit started playing. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He then opened them and took out his sais. He twirled them on his fingers. "C'mon, punk." He growled. The figure stepped forward and furrowed his brow. It was a 19 year-old kid. He had a blue bandana holding his hair back, he also had a red shirt on that said "Toy Machine" on it, a pair of torn-up jeans, and a pair of Nikes. His knife glistened in the moonlight. He jumped at Raph throwing his knife forwards. Raph easily evaded it. He lunged at Raph again, this time Raph swung a leg around knocking the kid to the ground. The kid got up and dusted himself off. (Break your f***in face tonight) Raph threw a punch at the punk knocking him unconscious. "Finally." Raph said putting his sais away. He turned his boom box off and picked it up, he also took the kid's bandana.  
  
When he got home, he took his coat off and put the bandana on the table. He also put the boom box next to it. He switched CD's and put Disturbed's The Sickness in. As he hit play, the song "Stupify" started playing. Raph closed his eyes. (See but I don't get it. Don't you think, maybe we can put it on credit? Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it? I get stupefied.) Suddenly, his brother, Leonardo, interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Raph." He said. Raph reached over and turned the music down. "Where ya been?" Raph looked at him angrily.  
  
"Out." He responded.  
  
"Where'd you get this bandana?" Leo said picking the piece of cloth up. Raph eyes widened a little.  
  
"A kid. I fought him for it."  
  
"You fought a kid for a bandana?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Raph said with real attitude. Leo raised an "eyebrow" in suspicion. "Alright, alright!" Raph admitted at last, "I sort of took him down and took it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He kept talkin' trash all day, so I…iced 'em."  
  
"Raph…you…you…didn't…"  
  
"Yeah, Leo, I did."  
  
"When will you learn?! You can't just kill someone because they've made fun of you!"  
  
"Isn't that what you would do? Huh? What if they offended your honor? Then wouldn't you do the same?" Raph said fiercely.  
  
"I wouldn't just kill some defenseless kid!"  
  
"I don't even know if he is dead!" Leo glared at him. "Whatever." Raph grabbed his boom box and stormed off to his room. Leo stood in the living room contemplating what Raph could've done to the boy. When he got to his room, Raph plugged the boom box into a nearby outlet, finally, a steady power source. All night the boom box had been running on its batteries. Once again, he switched CD's from Disturbed to Linkin Park. He put it on "One Step Closer". As it played, Raph lay on his bed. He too was thinking about this night. The kid could still be alive. He thought. As he thought, he suddenly got an idea. He grabbed his trench coat. He snuck through the lair until he made it out the door. He ran down the sewer and followed it to the park where he fought the kid. When he got there, all he saw was a bloodstain where the kid was. The blood wasn't red though, it was neon green. "What?!" he exclaimed. He went over to the puddle of blood. It was still liquid. He was here recently. Just then, flashes of red and blue filled the park. Cops… Raph thought tiredly. He quickly slipped down the sewer that he came from. After a few minutes, the cop ran over and looked at the blood. He raised an eyebrow as he knelt down. Raph disappeared into the darkness below.  
  
As Raph entered the lair, Leo stopped him. "Where've you been? Killing someone else?" Raph gave him a frown.  
  
"I was out, looking for the kid." He answered.  
  
"Why? Wanted to beat him up some more?!" Leo said angrily.  
  
"No, I wanted to make amends."  
  
"Oh." There was a short pause. Raph looked into Leo's eyes. He saw a little bit of anger, but mainly just concern. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk, Raph." He looked to the floor. Raph put his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"It's cool. You're my big brother, it's what you're best at, remember?" Leo looked up. He nodded and smiled.  
  
The next day…  
  
Michelangelo walked up to the VCR and put a tape in. "Hey guys, check this out." He yelled into the kitchen. The other three turtles and Splinter came out.  
  
"What is it my son?" he asked.  
  
"I've got the new Globe shoes video: Opinion." Mike replied.  
  
"What's that?" Don asked.  
  
"Skateboarding." Raph said. Leo, Don, and Splinter went back into the kitchen. Raph sat on the couch. "I'll watch it with ya." He said.  
  
"Cool!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
"Who's in it?"  
  
"Chet Thomas, Gershon Mosley, Danny Gonzalez, Matt Mumford, Chad Fernandez, Jayme Fortune, Ben Pappas, Renton Millar, Mike Peterson, Ryan Kenreich, and…Rodney Mullen." He read off the case. He smiled when he said the last name.  
  
"What? What's so special about 'Rodney Mullen'?"  
  
"Oh, he's only the sickest street skater in the world."  
  
"We'll see, put it in." Mike put the video in and hit the play button. He sat on the couch as the movie started. The last segment was Rodney. It started with him doing a one-handed handstand and flipping the board into a primo (sideways), then, he did a 360 flip out. Raph's jaw dropped. Mike laughed. Throughout Rodney's part, he did a huge barrage of tricks, such as his famous "gazelle", 180-kickflip underflip, darkslide, caspers, nosegrind- to-shuvit-to-5-0, and more. By the end of the movie, Raph was drooling all over the carpet and Mike's eyes were bugging out in awe. He jumped up and hit the rewind button. Then, he grabbed his board.  
  
"I'm goin' skatin." He said and went outside. Raph shrugged and sat on the couch for a few minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, on a spacecraft far away…  
  
The Jajig clan of Predators were on their way to Earth. They had found out about the turtles and wanted 'trophies'. Their last confrontation with another species had lead to defeat (the fanfic Aliens Versus Predator). They had to regain their honor. One of their bravest soldiers was dead. They weren't going to stand for it. They had already sent an operative out on a scouting mission. He had been beaten badly by the turtles, but he was still alive.  
  
The spacecraft landed silently in a field far from Manhattan. The Predators got out one by one, first the leader, then his assistance, then the science expert, and then the infantry. The science expert held up a device. "This device…" he explained, "can teleport you to any where in this galaxy." The other Predators were amazed. The scientist pointed the teleporter at the soldiers and hit a few buttons. The soldiers vaporized and appeared ten feet away. "See." Said the scientist.  
  
In the meantime…  
  
Michelangelo was skating at a local skatepark. Fortunately, Donatello had designed a disguise that made him look exactly like a human. He skated up to the nearest rail and attempted to ollie (jump) onto it and grind. He wanted to crook(ed grind) it but he missed and ended up boardsliding it, but because he didn't expect to slide he fell forwards and landed on the ground. He jumped to his feet and dusted himself off. "Yo, dude, are you alright?" Mike looked over and saw a familiar face. It was a girl he had never seen before, but it felt like he had. She had a gold bracelet on that glistened in the sun.  
  
"Yeah, I'm…fine…" Mike sat there racking his brain, trying to figure out where he had seen her. "Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"You should." She answered. Mike looked puzzled. A girl? Human nonetheless. "It's me, Mona Lisa." Mike's eyes widened.  
  
"I thought you were dead or something."  
  
"Nah, I've been living in Manhattan for a while now. Oh yeah, nice noseblunt to faceplant."  
  
"For your information, it was supposed to be a crook but it turned into a boardslide, and then a faceplant." Mike retorted. Mona Lisa shrugged. "Now I have two VERY important questions for you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"One: Why are you human and B: how did you know it was me?"  
  
"A: I'm human for the same reason you are. Don gave me this 'disguise', and B: I just did." Mike pondered her answer for a few seconds and then shrugged.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you back to the lair, Raph will get a kick outta this one."  
  
At the lair…  
  
"Hey guys, check this out." Mike yelled.  
  
"If it's another skateboarding video, we don't care!" Leo yelled from another room.  
  
"It's not, just c'mere!" The three turtles and Splinter entered the living room. Raph stopped dead when he realized who was with Mike.  
  
"Oh…my…G…G…" he stammered.  
  
"Mona Lisa." Leo interrupted.  
  
"Hello Leonardo." She said, "Hi Raph." Raph's cheeks turned red.  
  
"Hey, I think he's…" Don started, but then saw Raph going for a sai and stopped, "getting angry."  
  
"Well anyway, I just wanted to say…" Mike began. There was a sudden thud at the door, Mike and Mona Lisa turned around to face it. The thud got harder and harder each time. The fifth time, the door finally gave in and collapsed. Two Predators entered. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Mike screamed and pointed at one of the Predators. Leo took out his katanas, Raph took out his sais, Mike took out his nunchucks, Don took out his bo, Splinter took out his bow and arrows (archery at close range, yeah right), and Mona Lisa took out a dagger. The Predator hit a button on its shoulder.  
  
"Prepare to die…scum." It said.  
  
"C'mon Leo, now's your chance to prove your point." Raph said.  
  
"This is different, these guys are packin' heat." Leo said pointing a katana at one of the Predator's shoulder mounted cannons.  
  
"Excuses, excuses…" Raph grinned evilly and Leo rolled his eyes. "Are we gonna fight or have a tea party?!" Raph said sarcastically. The first Predator stepped forwards. Leo sliced across and cut its arm, neon green blood spilled everywhere. The second one stepped forwards. Don jumped up and landed a kick right to its head. Mike swung his nunchucks around and hit both Predators in the head. Raph planted a sai in the first Predator's stomach. More green blood oozed out. Mona Lisa stuck her dagger into the second Predator's stomach, killing it instantly. Raph jumped forwards and pulled his sai out of the alien's abdomen causing it to roar in pain. It reached for a compartment on its arm but was too late, with one slice, Leo cut the Predator's arm off from the elbow down. Aggravated, the Predator set the sights of its shoulder-mounted cannon on Leo. With a single swipe of his bo, Don smashed the cannon and hit the Predator upside the head. Mona Lisa cleaned her dagger off and jammed it into the neck of the Predator. It fell lifelessly to the floor. "Oh man…" Raph said heaving. Don bent down and studied the two bodies. "When I went back…to find that kid…there was neon green blood on the…ground." Raph explained in between pants.  
  
"Must've been some sort of scout or something." Don guessed, "Hey Leo, give me a hand." Don and Leo dragged the two corpses into Don's lab for tests. The ground was stained with neon green blood.  
  
"Hey, dudette, that's some sort of dagger you've got." Mike said to Mona Lisa.  
  
"Thanks. It was blessed by Neptune himself." She responded.  
  
"Um, guys, I hate to break up the party, but, it's more than likely that there are more of those…things, so we better get prepared." Don interjected.  
  
"Good idea." Master Splinter said.  
  
Back on the Predator's ship…  
  
The lead Predator stood around waiting for any sort of reply from the scouts. "Anything?" he asked the first lieutenant. It shook its head. The leader stood there for a few more minutes until it decided to call a conference.  
  
In the conference room, a bunch of Predators from all ranks showed up. Then, the leader stood behind the podium. "Today…" he started, "has been an insult to our honor. We have been defeated by a bunch of freaks of nature, by…mutants." Whispers filled the room. The leader gravely stared into the audience. His eyes were fierce and his hands were clenched. "We will not let this continue!" He slammed his fist on the podium. "We shall prevail!" The group cheered. "Our first order of business is to send some soldiers to this 'New York' and find these scum and destroy them." The crowd cheered again. "Next, we will bring in the heavy artillery and annihilate whoever is left, mutant or non-mutant, and finally, we shall claim this New York in the name of the Jajigs!!!" The crowd was out of control.  
  
At the lair…  
  
"Did you figure anything out?" Leo asked Don who was in his lab.  
  
"Nothin'. This species is unrecognizable. According to my software, it is impossible for these things to even be alive." There was a sort of eerie silence.  
  
"Well…keep workin'." Don nodded. "Yo, I'm gonna go get us some pizza." Mike said as he grabbed his wallet.  
  
"I'm goin' with ya." Raph said, "After that last attack, you don't know where else they could be." With that, Mike and Raph left for the pizza parlor. Don sat at his lab table, still trying to figure out the mystery at hand. He picked up a scalpel and tried to cut the Predator's head open, but he hit metal. Suddenly, it hit him like a brick.  
  
"Hey guys, check this out!" Don yelled and Leo, Splinter, and Mona Lisa came into the lab.  
  
At the pizza parlor…  
  
Raph opened the door and he followed Mike in. They stepped up to the counter to order. "Um…I'll have a large pizza with everything on it." Raph said.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll have a…" just then, a Predator leapt from behind the counter and slashed the cashier's neck. Blood started squirting everywhere and Raph and Mike threw their costumes off (the one's that Don made) and took out their weapons.  
  
"Great, more of these things…" Raph said sarcastically. Mike shook his head. The Predator took out its wristblades and went to hand-to-hand combat with Raph. After about five minutes of blocking, Raph thrust a foot out and kicked the alien in the stomach. It didn't give up, it roared and kept slashing. Mike ran behind it and raised a nunchuck. He brought it down hard, cracking the Predator's head. The beast jumped back. It was having difficulty seeing the turtles. It stood there bewildered. "C'mon!!!" Raph said, getting impatient. Mike spun his nunchucks on his fingers. Raph slowly crept up in front of the Predator and shoved a sai up through the bottom of its head. The body fell lifelessly downward. Raph put a hand on its head and pulled his sai out. The two turtles stood around the body examining it for a few minutes.  
  
"We should bring this back for Don to dissect or something." Mike said.  
  
"Forget that, I wanna know what makes these things tick! Leave the dissecting up to me!" Raph stuck the sai into the side of the creature and dragged it down until he reached its leg. He then, did the same to the other side, and with one slice across the middle; the Predator's guts were exposed to him and his brother.  
  
"Eeew!" Mike said in disgust.  
  
"I'm no doctor…" Raph reached in and pulled an oblong shaped object out of the Predator's chest, "but I think this is the heart." Mike turned a deeper shade of green.  
  
"Let's go, I've lost my appetite." Was all he said, and they left.  
  
At the lair…  
  
"We're back!" Raph yelled.  
  
"In the lab!" Don yelled. Mike and Raph went into the Don's lab. Don was wearing what looked like the Predator's head.  
  
"Dude, you ripped its head off! And you're wearing it!!!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
"And you thought I was gross." Raph said casually.  
  
"It's a helmet." Don said, "This thing can only see in thermal vision."  
  
"That explains a lot." Raph said.  
  
"How so?" Don asked.  
  
"At the pizza parlor, we fought another one of those things. When Mike hit it on the head, it stood there like it couldn't see." Raph said.  
  
"Then, how come they saw us the first time they attacked?" Mike asked.  
  
"Because, Splinter was here and he's warm-blooded. Unlike us, who are cold- blooded." Leo answered. Mike nodded to acknowledge what Leo had said.  
  
"From this um…arm sample that Leo has provided us with, it seems that this thing can heal itself and self-destruct." Don said.  
  
"Man, not even Hollywood could come up with something as crazy as this!" Mike added.  
  
"C'mon, turn on the news, let's see what's goin' down, topside." Raph suggested. Mike flicked the button and the t.v. went on: It seems that a very strange event has been unfolding here in Manhattan, a strange race of beings has appeared on the streets of Manhattan. They are classified as "Predators". So far, these malicious aliens have killed almost 300 people. The police are doing all they can. They have even called in the marines and the army. It seems that trouble is brewing in the city. Please help! This is April O' Neil for Channel Six News. Mike turned the t.v. off. The turtles knew that April was talking to them and them alone when she asked for help.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Mona Lisa asked.  
  
"We could figure out weaknesses." Leo proposed, turning to Don.  
  
"I couldn't find any." He said. Unexpectedly, more Predator's appeared at the turtle's door.  
  
"Get ready! Sensei, hide!" Leo instructed. Everyone took out their weapons and Splinter ran into the kitchen. The Predator's came in looking confused. There was a group of six. Leo carefully removed a shurikin from his belt. It was one that he had been saving for special occasions. It was extremely sharp. He cut his hand just by holding it. He reached back and with a flick of his wrist the shurikin cut through each Predator and stuck in the wall across the room. The aliens roared in pain as green blood spilled everywhere. They all took out their wristblades and started blindly slashing. Most of them were misses, but one made contact with Mona Lisa's neck, blood started squirting out and she fell to the floor. Raph put his sais away and jumped to her side.  
  
"Can you here me?!" he whispered desperately.  
  
"Raph…it's too late for me…" she said.  
  
"No! No it's not we can help you!"  
  
"No Raph…it is…fight the good fight…for me…" her eyes rolled back. Raph swore under his breath. Anger flowed through his body, adrenaline coursed through his veins. He took his sais out. A tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Hey…boneheads…over here!" He yelled. The Predators turned to face him. He lashed out with a kick, knocking the first one down. Then, he struck the second one with his other foot. The third one sliced his leg, so he shoved a sai into its helmet. The forth one took a cheap shot and shot him with its shoulder-cannon, sending Raph into the coffee table, shattering it. Leo cut the Predator's head off and shoved his katana into the stomach of the fifth. The final one opened the control panel on its arm and was about to hit a button when Don hit it in the back of the head with his bo and at the same time, Mike hit it in its face with his nunchuck. The head shattered and the body hit the floor. Leo went over to Raph.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Leo…nah…I'm…I'm…hurt…" he said.  
  
"Don, you grab Mona Lisa and I'll get Raph, and we'll bring them into your lab." Don nodded. Mike sat on the couch. What is this world coming to? He thought. Tears started streaming down his face. He put his head in his hands and cried.  
  
August 12  
  
These creatures are amazing! Their helmets can only see in thermal, because of this, we have an advantage. Unfortunately, every time they decide to "drop in" we have to hide Master Splinter. The city is slowly being destroyed. They have destroyed the police station, part of the fire department, most of the offices, and all but one bank. Mona Lisa and Raph are getting better. They are slowly healing, but the blast that Raph received from the Predator worries me. Because the blast was from an unknown weapon, there is no known cure. I'll just have to wait and see if his body can heal itself. As for Mona Lisa, the cut on her neck is healing rapidly! I'm wondering if Neptune blessed the bracelet she wears along with her dagger. Her and Raph are still unconscious. It has been about two days since all of this happened. Hopefully, they will awake and be ready to fight. I don't know how much longer we can hold out without Raph. Mona Lisa's dagger also arises suspicion in me. It's not that I don't believe that the King of the Sea didn't bless it, but it's the fact that it kills whomever it touches with one hit that makes me wonder. And was it just fate that made us cross tracks again? To me it is unknown.  
  
Donatello  
  
Don put his pen down and rubbed his eyes. "When will this all be over?" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Soon." Don turned around and saw Leo sitting on a stool behind him.  
  
"I hope."  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
